alcohol isn´t a good combination
by CecitO
Summary: quien sabe lo que el futuro traera , lo que la venganza cuesta , si alguien lo supiera , tal vez hubiera advertido que con los sentimientos no se juega y la venganza siempre tiene retorno , hermione esta resentida con el chico y tal vez juege un poco hxh
1. Default Chapter

Harry potter no me pertenece , ( ojala asi fuera asi haria esta pareja oficial)pero weno me gusta hacerme a la idea que algun dia lo comprare ...soy nueva aquí asi ke por favor ténganme piedad y disfrútenlo�¡

CAPITULO I

* * *

-Que tal , 1:00pm y todavía no pueden salir de aquí?

-Herms...no molestes, es el ultimo día del año misericordia ¡por favor!.-el pelirrojo hacia ademanes con las manos mientras esperaba que su compañero moviera la ficha de ajedrez mágico , en cuanto terminara de reír ...

-Ronald weasley se te olvida que tenemos que arreglar el lugar para la fiesta a la cual tu ofreciste MI departamento

-NUESTRO...-le corrigió-además...no te parece que ya esta lo suficiente "impecable"

-No juegues ...si no fuera por mi tendrías esto como un chiquero

-Herms...relájate un poco-el chico de cabellos azabaches por fin haciendo notoria su presencia.-yo te ayudare , buenos días .-agrego acercándose a la chica para plantar un beso en su mejilla ...-vamos?

-S...si...-fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de que aquel chico saliera rumbo a la cocina.

por que a él siempre lo tratas mejor – con aire ofendido el otro chico también se levantaba para darle un beso ...

ohh tu cállate .- dijo esquivándolo , mientras el pelirrojo detrás e ella se ahogaba de la risa .

* * *

Minutos después los tres se encontraban en la cocina del gran apartamento, hacia ya casi 5 años que habían salido de hogwarts y como cualquiera se lo hubiese imaginado harry potter se había convertido el un formidable rompecorazones ,y también el mejor auror que se hubiese conocido , ron por su parte también era auror y uno de los mejores a quien después de tanto entrenamiento de quiddicth le había ayudado ahora no solo era su tamaño lo que llamaba la atención .

Los tres amigos habían decidido vivir juntos poco antes de graduarse, cuando hermione perdió a sus padres había reconocido que la única familia que le quedaba era harry y los weasley y harry quien se encontraba en la misma situación accedió inmediatamente a la idea ,mientras que ron , el simplemente no soportaba la idea de dejar solos a sus dos mejores amigos ...

-insisto hermione...por que tenemos que hacer esto de la forma muggle ,para eso somos brujos graduados , no es cierto harry

-bueno ...yo

-NO me imagino de tu vida ron . si yo no estuviera aquí, serias un inútil "brujo graduado"que dependería siempre de la magia ...

-Bueno ...si y que hay de malo en eso , así todo es mas fácil

-Ese es tu problema es que nunca quieres hacer nada y además ...

-Bueno ya paréenla aquí , quieren, necesitamos concentrarnos en lo que pasara esta noche...¿cómo a que hora llegaran todos?

-Por que siempre la defiendes a ella ...

-No estoy defendiendo a nadie .-por la mirada fulminante que le dio el pelirrojo prefirió quedarse callado y dejo el comentario por la paz...por lo menos por ahora ...

¿bien y ...a que hora llegan todos?

-Ehh...harry...bueno yo llegare un poco tarde

-Ahhh cierto, y hasta que horas terminaras tu cita hermy , es con Richard ¿ cierto?...o alguien mas te ha enviado también una invitación ...

¿cita?.-frunció el ceño notoriamente la verdad es que aquello no le gustaba nada

-RON¡ otra vez haz husmeado en mis cosas...pero la verdad es que no es eso, es solo que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en el ministerio...

¿No los puedes dejar para otro día?

-la verdad es que no quisiera , prefiero empezar bien el año , pero prometo estar aquí para antes de las 9 :00 PM , me perdonas harry...- dijo haciendo pucheros y abrazándolo de forma graciosa

-Esta bien mione ...pero antes de las 9:00...

-Es un hecho ...

-Hey...y que hay de mi opinión , acaso no importa ...

-hay ronnie...ya veras que dejare tu porqueriza reluciente .-dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartían ambos chicos , omitiendo el ultimo comentario, ...salió de ahí y lo ultimo que se escucho fueron las quejas del pelirrojo y la risa dimensional del "niño que vivió"

* * *

La verdad era que harry tampoco era un chico ordenado , peri si marcaba diferencia entre el lado de la habitación del chico pecoso .

Así eludiendo , pisar camisas y fichas, había terminado de acomodar la mitad de la recamara en poco mas de 45 min. , lo cual era un record a cualquiera que lo intentara... había usado un poco de magia para apoyarse,...pero nadie tenia por que enterarse .

Arribatando todo lo que encontraba en la parte alta del guardarropa, se sintió por fin algo relajada, sin embargo , todo lo que sube tiene que bajar ...y toda la sobrecarga de objetos le cayo en cima .

-HERMIONE¡...estas bien �!.-harry con todo y delantal hacia una escena graciosa de verlo así , había aparecido atrás de la puerta en cuanto oyó aquel ajetreo ...

-No te preocupes estoy bien ...

-Estas segura ...no ¿quieres ayuda?

-Segura harry, ahora ve a terminar la cena .-por mas que lo intento no pudo reprimir una risa el ver algo inusual en el formidable chico .

-graciosa

luego de eso el chico salió del lugar con una sonrisa, mientras unos segundos después ella terminaba de quitarse todo de encima y se tallaba la cabeza levemente

-vaya ...¿que es esto?.-dijo al observar una pequeña caja rectangular muy mal forrada ...

_para: lavander_

_con cariño_

harry

Aunque esto ultimo la molesto de sobre manera e intento clamarse, después de todo aquella era la clara caligrafía de harry, por lo tanto era allí donde el escondía los regalo¿habría comprado lo que ella quería...,bien solo había una forma de saberlo , encontraría su regalo , ya que finalmente era para ella , que había de malo en echar un vistazo ...

_Para :ron para los Sr. Weasley_

_De tu amigo harry de harry potter_

No ahí no estaba , siguió buscando y encontró una bien cuidada bolsa rosada, y se sonrojo al presentir que allí dentro estaría su regalo,...

Con movimientos torpes termino de deshacer el listón y dejo caer lo que guardaba el gran paquete, pero no era _un_ regalo ...eran varios

_Para: pavarti para:cho_

_Con amor te quiere_

_Harry harry_

Para _Erika, para Elizabeth….besos , abrazos , _que era todo aquello , el regalo de año nuevo para todas su fans , su buena acción ...molesta aun por no estar siquiera salió de ese lugar ...ya vería ese potter ...nadie elimina a HERMIONE GRANGER de su lista de regalos ...

* * *

eran alrededor de las 8:00 de la noche ...y había terminado todo su papeleo , sin embargo era otra cosa lo que rondaba su cabeza , su mente seguía buscando razones por las cuales perdonar el comportamiento egoísta del ojiverde ...quizás...lo olvido ¡claro por que no! ...y además se había acordado de comprar cada regalo a las chicas que formaban el circulo "social" de potter...como no ...

-estúpida, estúpida... eso no es .-se desordeno el cabello aun mas de lo usual y pego la frente a la madera del escritorio, si tan solo hubiera una excusa posible...pero no había alguna , su MEJOR amigo , no la había tomado en cuenta, no le era indispensable en su vida , pues bien ...ella tampoco necesitaba de él.

-ehh...hermione...siento molestar, pero ya es algo tarde, y dijiste que saldrías temprano.- al lado de la puerta entreabierta se asomaba la silueta alta de un chico rubio de no mas de 22 años, tenia el cabello desordenado, parecía nervioso y, por alguna extraña razón también avergonzado...

-No importa Richard..gracias ...-en realidad no tenia ninguna gana de regresar, pero resignada comenzó por tomar sus cosas, ya tendría que enfrentarse al _gigoló _potter ,...aunque , pensándolo bien...¿rich todavía conservas aquellas reservaciones?

Si hubo momento en el que hubiera sido bueno arrepentirse...lo olvido al ver la cara de felicidad del joven, quien ya la cargaba en brazos...

* * *

-Basta harry ya me desesperaste , lleva solo 15 minutos de retraso.-

-Si , pero comprende ron ...así no es hermione, algo debe haberle pasado , tal vez el auto se descompuso y...

-harry, hermione no llevo el auto ...además si tan preocupado estas llámale , pero quita esa cara o asustaras a mama y ya sabes como es ella con los sermones.-el ultimo comentario arranco una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa del rostro del chico con la cicatriz...

-Tienes razón ron llamare a su oficina...-

-Bien , me alegro.-el pecoso sonrió , algún día esos dos terminarían como pareja , solo hacia falta que ellos mismo se dieran cuenta de ello.

Se dejo oír el timbre del apartamento y enseguida a la sala llegaron un montón de barullos y cuchicheos ..

-vaya los primeros invitados ..los hacemos esperar un poco mas.-sonrió traviesamente armando un complot con harry sin embargo este no participo

-los primeros, ron cuantas personas invitaste?..-

-ohh solo unos cuantos mas , luna , neville , dean , seamus , lavander ...algunos mas compañeros de hogwarts y del minis...

-ya , ya capte ron ...hermione estallara cuando lo descubra -

-ohh ...no creo que nos arme un escándalo en año nuevo .-harry no tuvo tiempo para decirle que no apoyaba su conclusión , y tampoco el uso de nos en su frase , el pelirrojo salió a abrir la puerta

_primeros invitados : los weasley y hermione...¿donde esta?_

* * *

-Hermione...ya bebiste demasiado ...-agarraba los brazos de la chica de forma suave , en un intento vano de impedirle buscar mas bebidas ...

-vamos , lindo...solo una mas ¡es año nuevo!.-soltándose fácilmente del rubio , hizo algunos ademanes de festejo y tomo una copa mas de la bandeja delante de ellos .-tu también diviértete...�¡

-no ,me parece la mejor forma de hacerlo , .-aun intentaba hacerla entrar en razón , simplemente la chica le enloquecía y no prometía poder guardar la compostura por mucho tiempo mas...,desde que llegaron ella se veía en otro mundo , ida mas bien , luego había comenzado a beber y el no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de enfrentarse a tal despampanante chica...y así iba acabando su _cita perfecta_ ..-

-por favor, vamos a bailar , no me dejaras aburrirme cierto..-

-Tal vez en otra ocasión ...cuando no te encuentre así .-le sonrió tiernisimamente y con algo de tristeza , cuanto el había soñado que ella bailara con el , que lo tomara de la mano por lo menos , pero no así , no de ese modo , seria ...aprovecharse.

-es que no me veo bien.- dijo dando una vuelta picaramente y acercándose a su rostro .- y si te doy un beso...-por un largo momento sus labio se juntaron con los del chico intercambiando sabores de alcohol , fue la falta de aire la que los separo .

la chica le sonrió y tomo una de sus manos para dirigirlo a la pista , el ya era todo suyo...pero el rubio no se movió

-Vamos , te llevare a casa...-

* * *

metió la llave con algo de dificultad y abrió la puerta aun tambaleándose , el joven solo le había acompañado hasta la entrada por que aun dolida por el rechazo ella misma fue quien le pidió que no la siguiera .

encontró las luces apagadas ,...la fiesta seguramente ya había acabado , diablos si solo recordara que hora era ..

-Las 3 AM...- dijo una voz como adivinando la pregunta mental de la chica .¿ que te ha pasado?

-nada...solo trabajo...-murmuro pesadamente , no podía atar cabo bien y su cabeza le dolía solo quería acabar eso lo mas rápido posible...

¡NO MIENTAS! Hermione ...hable a tu oficina saliste a la hora normal ...�¿donde diablos estabas �?.-antes de que ella pudiera contestar una persona ya bajaba las escaleras tallándose los ojos ...

¿Que pasa aquí harry.?...jo, hermione ¡ que horas de llegar eh!

_No se si los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta del estado de la chica_

_Pero si lo hubiesen hecho, bueno , hubieran dejado los sermones para después_

-Vaya . vaya todos se reúnen para regañarme , avísenme si falta alguien mas

-Pero de que diablos hablas hermione, somos los únicos que viven aquí ¿qué te ha pasado¿dónde estabas?

-Eso no les importa ..-dijo dando una significativa mirada única para el ojiverde que desde la llegada del weasley se había mantenido callado

-Claro que nos importa cuando nos prometes estar aquí antes de las nueve , menudo sentido de la responsabiidad que tienes .

-Nos importa , por que tu nos importas herms.-dijo el joven de la cicatriz menos alterado

-Mentiroso..-murmuro enterrándose las uñas y mordiéndose el labio hasta percibir el sabor a sangre en su boca, no sentía dolor quizás a la sobre carga de alcohol o por los muchos sentimientos que se acoplaban en su corazón.-DEJENME EN PAZ!...POR QUE NO SALEN DE MI VIDA ...por que no me dejan sola .-cuando se dio cuenta ya lloraba en el hombro de ron

-Hermione...¿estas borracha..?.-la separo un poco de su cuerpo para inspeccionar mejor el estado desaliñado de su amiga, tenia el cabello mas enmarañado que de costumbre , grandes ojeras surcaban sus ojos Y el rimel que decoraba sus ojos se había corrido como dos largas lagrimas negras ...

-No ron...simplemente ESTOY CANSADA...ME TIENEN HARTA, por que no se ocupan de sus vidas y dejan de inmiscuirse en la mía.

Espero que estés conciente de lo que dices...me voy a dormir, no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, hablaremos mañana...-subió las escaleras con tristeza y agobio , estaba enojado si , pero no era tiempo para reclamar, y si se quedaba mas tiempo seguro explotaría ...

* * *

Cuando dejo la sala , solo quedaron los chicos separados por un incomodo silencio, que rompió el joven ...

-Te ayudare a llegar a tu habitación...-

-No lo hagas, yo puedo sola.-camino con suerte tres pasos tambaleándose aun mas debido a la ebriedad y el cansancio.

-Sube con cuidado .- la tomo entre sus brazos sin tomar en cuenta las quejas de la castaña ,y le guió el camino ,cuando encontraron la recamara dejo que ella misma alcanzara la cama , mientras el se inclinaba a un lado de ella.

-Harry...

-Si...¿ mione?.-dijo dejando asomar una triste sonrisa

Acerco su rostro al de el y tomo entre manos su rostro guiándolo a explorar sus labios ,el beso comenzó algo torpe en un principio y luego se dejaron probar sus sabores, meta y alcohol después de todo no es una mala combinación ...pero no se podía dejar llevar por esos sentimientos , no ahora, ...

-Mione...yo

-No mucho mejor que el primero ...

-Eh? Que dices...

-Que no fue mejor que el beso anterior, eres algo torpe sabes .-y el mundo de potter se derrumbo , lo pudo ver en sus ojos , ella había estado con otro , lo había dejado en segundo plato , y eso le dolía , mas en el corazón que en el orgullo .-te detesto potter no sabes cuanto ...

-Buenas noches hermione...

Cuando el salió , por fin soltó las lagrimas que había reprimido durante toda esa tarde , el remordimiento ahora se hacia presente y se daba cuenta de que tal vez había llegado muy lejos...alcohol y rencor . nunca es una buena combinación

* * *

-Ya acabaste... creí que nunca subirías , ya pensaba dormirme ...

-Vamonos,

-Es lo que decidiste .- dijo levantando una ceja desaprobando la idea...

-Si , hay que empacar ...

bien , lo haré mañana ..._estúpidos pleitos de novios.- _murmuro mas por lo bajo

* * *

-continuara u...-

Bien , jojojojo por fin termine , si hay cosas incoherentes culpen a...bueno a mi vV pero es ke es muy tarde xD y ia quería terminarlo ,bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se ...que la mayoría de los lectores odian a los personajes inventados ��, pero Richard se me hizo un personaje tiernísimo o jajajaja weno ...es bastante corto pero perdónenme y por favor dejen reviews por lo menos para saber si les gusto no les gusto o habria que mejorarla ...bueno espero su opinio

Our revoir

Annaangle12


	2. SI NOS ES BUENO PRACTICAR CON FUEGO, MEN...

Hola, estoy de vuelta VVu, ehh. Bueno es evidente , jajajaja , bien debí haber actualizado antes Vv …pero para ser honesta no tengo tiempo entre semana , y con el carnaval y las muchas tareas de regreso , apenas y tuve tiempo para pensar en komo seria …, ahora estoy en casa de mi prima intentando arreglar mis ideas :p , kreo ke tendré que improvisar ( lamento si mi "lenguaje" de la k les molesta …nn , pero es solo en mis notas , me esfuerzo mucho por no ponerlo en el fic ) también quería avisarles que pondré un capitulo alternativo , de manera independiente tal vez , para conmemorar el 13 de febrero �¡xDU jejeje ya verán por que , luego espero su sincera opinión de si lo anclo al fic , o lo dejo komo alternativo nn por favor ,denme sus opiniones se los agradeceré muxo TT , bueno , comencemos …

-CAP 2 "

* * *

El silencio de la habitación fue roto súbitamente por un escandaloso celular sobrepuesto en la mesa central, los dos chicos se miraron uno al otro sin decir nada ,y sin hacer el intento de levantarse a contestar ….

¿Es ella?

-No lo se harry, supongo que si.- le observo evidentemente, llevaban poco mas de 48 horas de estancia ahí , desde la noche que habían salido del departamento, y el ruidoso aparato no había dejado de sonar una vez ,a partir de la mañana siguiente

¿No piensas contestar...-el pelirrojo suspiro hastiado, ya se estaba cansando de la manera de jugar del joven mago.

-Sabes que no…ahora no me persuadas mas por que puede que me arrepienta de seguir tu "teatro".

-No es ningún teatro ron, simplemente, no quiero verla mas…

-Pues te voy avisando que eso será prácticamente imposible , o acaso se te olvida que trabaja también en el ministerio , y que TU eres su jefe…

-Es innecesario que me lo recuerdes ,de hecho , ese asunto ya esta "prácticamente arreglado" .- dijo asiendo mofa al comentario del weasleyúltimamente había estado con un humor de perros , y no lo disimulaba siquiera con su mejor amigo

¡Ni pienses en despedirla por que te juro que yo…!

-Claro que no es eso …más bien pienso trasladarme a otra edificación ,solo una semana , en lo que encuentran un reemplazo , aunque pienso que deberías quedarte el puesto…

-No mienta harry , dios , sabes tan bien como yo que lo que quieres es que vaya contigo., si me quedara aquí seria por hermione y eso no te gustaría nada…

- No es cierto , mi propuesta es sincera.- se estremeció un poco al oír aquel nombre que había evitado por mas de 2 días ,y una punzada de dolor le hizo recordar la herida que ella le había hecho , con todas las intenciones

-Si lo que digas, no se por que no hacen las paces, vamos se que es lo que quieres… que ella se disculpe…por que hirió el gran orgullo del macho potter,

El pelinegro volteo asombrado a ver a su amigo, que mantenía el ceño fruncido, no era posible que el estuviera enterado de lo que paso aquella noche, no había hablado con ella. Amenos que, el le hubiera visto…

-No se de lo que hables, ella me hirió mi orgullo de ¡Amigo, igual que a ti…

-Por favor harry, no nos compares, a ti te hirió mas profundamente, realmente me lastimo su desprecio, pero…no de la misma forma, harry…yo no siento más que amor de hermana por ella…

-Y ¡me dirás ahora que yo siento algo mas, has visto muchas películas últimamente ron….- después del ultimo comentario había recuperado milagrosamente su espíritu avispado y se levanto casi de un brinco del sillón.

-yo solo comentaba …además, supongamos que buscando mi regalo de navidad , encontré uno muy bien escondido …que era para " todo mi mundo , la persona mas especial que he conocido", y supongamos que lo encontré con la firma de mi MEJOR amigo , para mi MEJOR amiga,

Con cada palabra sobrepuesta en el sermón de su amigo sentía como una gota fría le sudaba por la nuca, el le había descubierto , aun cuando tratara de encubrirse no podría , se golpeo un poco mentalmente por no haberlo escondido mejor , ya que su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

- Yo en realidad…

-No déjame continuar…pero se lo pensabas dar el ultimo día del año , por eso insististe que se quedara , cuando ella no llego te desesperaste , pero luego cuando regreso a casa , venia algo mal , …lo acepto ,pero te realizaste en que ella había pasado la fiesta con otras personas..entonces..

-TU HUBIESES HECHO LO reaccionaras si la persona de la que estas profundamente enamorado te hubiese dejado de segundo plato ….-su gruesa voz se había tornado en apenas un hilo de sollozos , ron le veía con lastima , desplomado en el suelo solo había una persona que le podría arrancar una sonrisa , .., pero no estaba allí .

-Harry tienes que pensar , que tal vez ella no pudo rechazar , o que prometió ir solo un rato pero las bebidas le hicieron perder la cabeza …debe haber una razón para que haya bebido de esa manera, …- lo ayudo a incorporarse y acomodarse el una e las sillas de comedor, harry por su parte le agradeció con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

-Si la persona que yo más quiero en este mundo me hiciera eso , bueno …me enojaría , pero la cabeza de un celoso no procesa bien , por eso siempre tienes un mejor amigo … ahora vez por que estoy contigo , me necesitas más que la propia hermione….-las pecas habían sido casi cubiertas por el ligero toque sonrosado de sus mejillas . cosa que en estos momentos el auror no noto por su situación precaria…

-T al vez…tengas razón .- apenas fue un murmullo lo que salio de sus labios , pero enseguida el weasley sonrió ante su cometido , si el decía "tal vez" era por que le había convencido

-si , tal vez …tal vez debas verla hoy en su oficina …¿no crees?...

El pelinegro levanto por fin la mirada y sus ojos mostraban un extraño brillo resurgido , sonrió abiertamente a su amigo y se levanto en dirección de su nueva habitación mientras el pecoso lo seguía con la mirada ….

tal vez , si , tal vez si ….-luego de eso se perdió del lugar escaleras arriba , dejando a su amigo descansar un poco ,sinceramente , había hecho un buen trabajo y se felicito a si mismo antes que el plan terminara de llevarse acabo…que podría pasar mal, después de todo …

* * *

-ministerio -

Sus ojos bien reflejaban el cansancio de los últimos días, y su arreglo personal, si bien no llegaba al desaliño, tampoco era igual que como solía ser su aspecto.

Si mirada fija delante a papeleo se encontraba mas bien perdida, ni siquiera podía afirmar que su cuerpo obedecería a la siguiente orden .desde el día anterior por la tarde había dejado de insistir en disculparse con sus"amigos" y no se hubiera presentado al trabajo de no ser por que quizás ahí tendría oportunidad de verlos, y…excusarse por todo…incluso, _TODO._

_Se _levanto, sacudiendo un poco su falda negra, no tanto por cuidado, sino, por costumbre anónimamente camino dando algunos círculos al cuarto.

-ehh…hermione, te traje un café .- Richard se encontraba ya dentro de la oficina , y si se podía lucia aun mas apuesto que antes, llevaba una camisa café hueso con algunos botones desabrochados mostrando su muy no marcado pecho , pero lo suficiente como para que cualquiera cayera a sus pies .

-No debiste…gracias.- tomo la taza en sus manos sin siquiera llevársela a la boca la coloco sobre el escritorio y volvió su vista hacia la ventana del despacho, fuera de ella no había mucho que ver, pero no era que le importase en esos momentos.

-Bueno , sabes te he visto algo mal desde que llegaste, y me preguntaba si es por lo del..

No, no es por eso…., lo lamento

¿Qué lamentas- se acerco un poco a la castaña sin que esta se inmutase y le sonrió, .- haber ido conmigo acaso….

/_en realidad….si /_no, claro que no, lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato…

-si, tienes razón, me la pase toda la noche con la chica mas bella, "algo" tomada, pero la mejor…es algo que no tengo que lamentar

-si tuviera alguna forma de disculparme ..-sollozando al joven , no es que fuera del todo cierto que lo sentía por el , mas bien necesitaba de un hombro para ahogar sus lagrimas . y así se hundió en aquellos cálidos brazos sin poner mas atención a sus actos ...

-Preciosa sonríe...-con cuidado y lentamente tomo la barbilla de echa entre sus manos y levanto su cara limpiándole con los labios las lagrimas, estremeciendo a la chica, adentrándose a su boca antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar el rubio ya succionaba y devoraba sus labios con una pasión y ternura infinita que quizas por unos segundos , o minutos ...se vio obligada a responder, le recordaba tanto a el , sin embargo faltaba algo...

Se separo de el , sin atreverse a levantar la vista , era cierto que necesitaba pedir una disculpa , sobre todo una explicación ... y le extraño que el rubio tampoco hablara , sino que tenia su vista llena de vergüenza en un punto fijo a un lado de la puerta...

-Así que este es el beso que tanto te gustaba ...

* * *

TT si , se que es demasiado corto Vv , pero weno , asi no les hago al cuento , jejeje es ke soy muy descuidada D y me moria por actualizar , jajaja asi ke lo deje en lo ke pude , pero eso si , les prometo que el proximo cap lo traere a mas tardar una semana :s ...promesa de scout oO...vV bueno de escritora jejejeje

* * *

Contestare reviews:

Nacho: bueno ...no hay muxo ke decir , jajaja pero espero que este capitulo te haya gustado , y si no tambien dimelo para ke pueda componerlo o mejorarlo mas adelante, cuento contigo :p por favor , y muchisismas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo nn para leer este intento de fic. Muxos besos y ke te la pases bien hoy �¡

pruepotter1: gracias , gracias nn enserio �¡ jajajaja quizas me tarde muxo en actualizar , pero prometo ser mas rapida sale, no te pierdas y sigue leyendo , por que enserio que me interesa su opinión , jejeje gracias de nuevo �¡ este es mi regalo de san valentin

aKiRe: pues si , tal vez lo que necesite es suerte vV , pero mientras lo ke pongo es mi esfuerzo , D aunke a veces no basta, pero mejorare nnU supongo , gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y espero ke te haya gustado este segundo capitulo ,

Cammiel:jajaja sera ek es estrafalaria y por eso llama la atención nn , jajaja, tarde un poko pero espero te siga gustando y feliz dia de san valentin �¡

tEEz..��: tonta ��u...nn espera no hay ke darle una mala presentación a los lectores ,ehh...muy creativo tu review ( te matare vV) weno grax primiz

Ichia: jajaja eres bastante graciosa ...nn.U , OÔ sobre ke no ibas a decir eso , bueno ia lo dijiste no �:p...jejeje espero te siga pareciondo interesante TTu ...y feliz san valentin TkM MA jajaja

Weno esto es todo por hoy ...hasta luego

Aour revoir .

Annaangel12


End file.
